Bob Esponja El admirador secreto
by quincestar
Summary: Bob Esponja tiene un admirador secreto ¿quien será?
1. Chapter 1

Bob Esponja- El admirador secreto

Tras un día agotador de duro trabajo en el restaurante, por fín llegó la hora del cierre. Bob Esponja se sentía cansado, pero feliz, pues su trabajo le entusiasmaba, y no entendía como Calamardo sólo iba por el dinero, y afirmara que en cuanto pudiera dejaría ese "trabajo apestoso"; Bob no lograba entender por qué Calamardo lo llamaba "trabajo apestoso" cuando era él mismo, Bob Esponja, el único y exclusivo encargado de sacar la basura.

"Bueno, él sabrá"- pensó para sus adentros; después de todo, Calamardo creía también tocar bien el clarinete, y la realidad era que el sonido desprendido por aquel instrumento era mas semejante a como suena un gato encerrado en un armario que a música.

¡¡Hola Gary!!-Exclamo Bob al llegar a casa

Meeeeeeeuuuuu

¡¡Hola regalo misterioso en la ventana!!............Espera ¿Regalo misterioso?....

Eso no estaba ahí esta mañana.......

Con paso sigiloso, Bob se acercó al regalo, lentamente lo abrió, asegurándose de que dentro no hubiera ninguna cosa extraña, no siendo que fuera otra vez ese paquete equivocado para el zoo con la boa constrictor dentro, que sí, que era muy cariñosa, nada más verlo lo abrazó con una fuerza inmensa, pero al fín y al cabo, a él no le gustó nunca quedarse con cosas ajenas.

-¡Oh, mira eso Gary, son bombones!-Exclamó entusiasmado, dando a continuación un mordisco a uno.

-¡Rellenos de jalea de medusa, mis favoritos!

En la caja tambien había una nota,la cual Bob empezó a leer:

_Querido Bob Esponja _

_(Oh, Gary, mira me dice "querido", eso es que me quiere, ¿no es fantástico Gary?-comentó Bob_

_Mauuuuuuuuuuu-respondió el caracol_

_Sí,sí,Gary, sigo leyendo....)_

Hace mucho tiempo que siento algo por ti, te veo y siento una emoción indescriptible

_(¿Será Calamardo?-Se preguntó en voz alta bob_

_-Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-¿Que Gary?¿que aunque Calamardo dice que siente algo cuando me ve, no es indescriptible porque él ya ha afirmado que lo que siente es "asco"? -Bah, Gary, claro que no es asco, es que a Calamardo le encanta bromear..._

_-Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-¡¡¿Como que "lo que tu digas...."?!! ¿No estarás insinuando....?" -Bah, claro que no, como iba a ser que de verdad le de yo asco a Calamardo..¡Es totalmente imposible!_

_Meuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_-................, bueno, seguiŕe leyendo la carta:_

_No me atrevo aún a decirte quien soy, pero sé que tus dulces favoritos son los bombones rellenos de jalea de medusa, quizá algún día me atreva a dar la cara y confesarte abiertamente mi amor, pero aún no me siento preparado._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Admirador Secreto,_

_postdata: Me puedes llamar "Admi"_

_postdata2: No,no soy Calamardo_

_Continuará...._


	2. Chapter 2

Bob Esponja salió a la calle, dispuesto a darse un paseo relajador.

**Patricio:**-¡Hola Bob Esponja!

**Bob Esponja:**-¡Hola Patricio!

Ummm....¿podría ser Patricio mi admirador secreto?- pensó Bob. Despues de todo, no es conveniente descartar a ningún candidato de antemano.

**Patricio:**¿Qué pasa Bob?¿Algún problema?

**Bob:**No, no amigo, solo iba a pasear un poco.

**Patricio:** Oye, Bob Esponja, hay algo muy importante que me gustaría preguntarte.

**Pensamiento de Bob:** Ya está, va a ser él y me va a decir que me ama, buff a ver que hago yo ahora...

**Bob:** Di...dime Patricio

**Patricio:** Verás Bob, he estado mirando el periódico y hay una oferta de trabajo para una estrella de mar, el trabajo es idóneo para mi, piden ser guapo y listo, y yo lo soy....¿Bob Esponja, por qué me miras con esa cara? ....

**Bob: **No, nada, patricio (Bob se sonrojó un poco), solo es que me acabo de acordar que he dejado el gas encendido.....Ahora vuelvo

**Patricio:** Vaya, yo creía que Bob tenía cocina eléctrica....

Al cabo de 5 min....

Bob sale de casa, y Patricio sigue ahí.

**Patricio:** ¡Ey, Bob! Sobre lo que te contaba antes; verás es que el trabajo es excelente para mi, pero piden inglés, tú crees que podré aprender inglés rápido? Pone que me incorporaría al mes que viene...

**Bob:** Bueno, Patricio, Arenita me enseñó a hablar inglés (ya sabes, ella es de Texas) y en un año aprendí a hablarlo perfectamente

**Patricio:** ¡Pero Bob, yo no tengo un año!¡Tengo sólo un mes!

**Bob:** No, Patricio, tienes 24 años, no recuerdas que celebramos tu cumpleaños la semana pasada?

**Patricio: **Ah, pues es verdad, por cierto, aún espero tu regalo, ....

**Bob:** (Sonrojándose) sí, sí, está en camino,es que lo compré por catálogo y aún no ha llegado

**Patricio:** ¿Es una tarta? ¿Es una tarta?

**Bob:** Pero una tarta por catalogo llegaría chafada...

**Patricio:** ¡¡Lo sabía,es una tarta!!! JAJAJA Que buen amigo eres,Bob Esponja.

Bueno,y respecto al inglés...¡Bob por favor, dime que es posible aprenderlo en una semana

**Bob:**¿no disponías de un mes?

**Patricio:** Sí, claro, una semana para el inglés y las otras tres para comerme el pastel que me vas a regalar

**Bob:** ..... bueno, pues....glub....vale, quizá sea posible aprender inglés en siete días

**Patricio:** ¿Como? ¿Me tomas el pelo Bob Esponja? NADIE aprende inglés en sólo siete días. ¡Vete a tu pueblo Bob!

**Bob:** Ya estoy en mi pueblo,Patricio

**Patricio:** ¡Pues vete al mío!

**Bob:** .....

**Bob: **(poniendo acento de Gary: Meuuuuuu) Oh Patricio, te tengo que dejar, me llama Gary


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo.

Don Cangrejo: Bob Esponja, cuando termine tu turno, pásame por mi casa, hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo.

Bob Esponja: Vale, Don Cangrejo, allí estaré.

Pensamiento de Bob Esponja: ¿Y que querrá Don Cangrejo? (De pronto se acuerda de la carta)

Oh, Oh, espero que no sea él, no sabría como decirle...que es demasiado mayor para mi.

Por la noche, tras cerrar el Crustaceo Crujiente....

Bob llama a la puerta de Don Cangrejo.

Bob: Hola Don Cangrejo....(susurrando timidamente) ¿qu..que era eso tan urgente que quería decirme?

Cangrejo: Verás Bob, mi hija Perlita se queja de que se ha estropeado la calefacción y hace frío en casa, pero como sabrás ando escaso de dinero

Bob: (irónico) Claro, Don Cangrejo, después de todo sólo tiene varios millones de dolares.....

Cangrejo: sabría que me entenderías,hijo. Dime ¿podrías arreglar el brasero, chico?

Bob: No sé Don Cangrejo, yo creo que sería mas conveniente poner una calefacción en condiciones, yo es lo que tengo en mi casa.

Cangrejo: Bob, repara el brasero y deja de decir tonterías

Bob: Pero...hay equipos muy bien de precio...

Cangrejo: Mira,hijo, si yo lo pondría, pero sólo me daría para poner un radiador en el salón, y, sinceramente, para esa chapuza es mejor quedarse con el brasero. Yo el dia que ponga calefacción la pondré en toda la casa, hasta un radiador en el baño y todo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad hijo?

Bob: (irónico) Claro, Don Cangrejo, le pasa como a mi con lo de salir a correr por las mañanas con Larry, que no voy, porque si no voy a participar en las olimpiadas de atletismo ¿para que ponerme a correr a lo tonto?

Cangrejo: Sabia que lo entenderías, chico. Bueno, ahora ponte con ese brasero, que no se va a reparar él solo

Bob: Vale.

Pensamiento de Bob: Evidentemente la carta no la envió Don Cangrejo, aunque tenía que haberlo sospechado, de haber sido él en vez de bombones me pondría un par de facturas para que las pagase yo.......


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin Domingo, día libre para Bob Esponja.

Bob Esponja:(tumbado en el sofá) Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, aunque me da la impresión de que me olvido de algo...

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg (suena el teléfono)

Bob Esponja:(cogiendo la plancha) ¿Hola? ............(obviamente nadie contesta)

............oiga, conteste quien sea........................conteste..............hablar solo me quema..........me quema (huele el olor a quemado de su oreja) ¡¡Queééé!!

¡¡¡Fuegooooooooooo,fuegooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Gary, correeeeeee, trae aguaaaaaaaa!!!

Gary le tira encima el agua sucia de la fregona

Bob: Gracias Gary, supongo............

De pronto se da cuenta de que el teléfono sigue sonando, corre a cogerlo, tropezando con el sofá, el cable de la televisión, y tirando un jarrón de la estantería, que cae sobre su cabeza, y cae justo al lado del teléfono, y cuando lo va a coger, Gary se adelanta y lo coge

Gary al teléfono: Mewwwwwwwww, meeeeeeeu (le pasa el teléfono a Bob)

Bob: ¿Para mi? Gracias Gary

Bob al teléfono: ¿Si?

Al otro lado de la línea: ¡¡Oye,Bob, donde te metes, hace media hora que estoy esperándote en mi casa!!

Bob: Arenita....esto....¡¡si!! ahora mismo salgo para allí, llego en 1 minuto

Arenita: aquí te espero, no te olvides el equipo de karate, te voy a vencer en un santiamen

Bob:Ya lo veremos, Arenita. Kiá.

Bob coge el equipo de karate del armario, y corre hacia casa de arenita. Ya dentro, encuentra a su amiga, la mira, y ella ¡¡oh,oh!! ella come bombones!!

Bob:Ey, ¿que es eso que comes?

Arenita: Bombones, ¿quieres uno?

Bob piensa: Umm, bombones, y se parecen a los de la carta........

Arenita: Yuju, tierra llamando a Bob, vuelve a nuestro mundo....

Bob: Oh,si,disculpa....tomaré uno, gracias arenita.

Bob prueba el bombón, de pronto una bocanada de fuego sale de su boca

Bob: Agggggggggggg!!!!!!!! Agua!!!!Aguuuuuuuuuuaaa!!!

Corre como poseído, hasta lanzarse de cabeza a la fuente de Arenita, bebiéndose todo el agua.

Bob: ¡¿De qué estan rellenos?!!

Arenita: Jalea de medusa picante, mis favoritos

Bob: Jalea de medusa........umm igual que mi regalo

Arenita: ¿Que, que dices, Bob, querías que te regalara unos bombones como estos? Pero si acabo de ver que no aguantas el picante.

Bob: ¿Que no aguanto el picante? ¡¡claro que si lo aguanto!!¡¡yo lo aguanto todo!!

Arenita: Pero hace dos minutos,tu mordiste el bombón y........

Bob: Bueno,pero eso fue antes, ahora ya no,he madurado

Arenita: ¿en sólo dos minutos?

Bob: (titubeante) Claaaro.....

Arenita: Bueno,en ese caso, te puedes llevar los que sobren para ti, toma comete otro ahora.

Bob: Ummm..Gracias pero no tengo apetito, lo guardaré mejor para luego.

Arenita: Vale, entonces empecemos con la sesión de karate......¡¡Kiá!!!

Pasaron toda la tarde practicando Karate, hasta que se hizo de noche y Bob volvió a casa

Bob: Pues no tengo claro si Arenita es o no, tenía bombones de jalea de medusa,

pero picantes, pero bien pudo comprar picantes para ella y normales para mi.....

bueno, ya investigaré mas otro día, ahora he de darle la cena a Gary

¡¡Gary!! Hoy te traje bombones para cenar.

Gary viene y se come un par de bombones.

Gary: Mewwwwww(soltando una bocanada de fuego)

Bob: A eso llamo yo un caracol fogoso......jajajaja (Espera, fogoso, anotaré también a Gary como posible autor de la carta)

Bob: Hasta mañana Gary (Apaga la luz)

Gary: Meww (echando una bocanada de fuego que prende fuego la cortina)

A continuacíon Bob saca un extintor de debajo de la cama y apaga las llamas

Bob:(tono irónico) Y luego Calamardo decía que no es normal dormir con un extintor de incendios bajo la cama....


End file.
